


A Midnight Snack

by dersiteprince



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, PWP, Smut, Writoween, trans sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird living life when you're not human. Sora's a vampire and Riku has regenerative powers. They're having a sleepover when Sora says how hungry he is. What ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend rowan! she helped me with the idea for this one and i decided to write this for her; i probably wouldnt have been able to write this without her help  
> also this is my first time writing smut in a long time sorry if its not the best!

“Riikuuuuu,” Sora whined from his spot on the bed.

The two were having a sleepover. They were at Riku’s house, on the bed. The bed had warm linen sheets fresh from the drier, but the rest of the room was slightly messy, filled with abandoned board games and clothes. Riku was lying at the foot of the bed, while Sora was in the middle, hanging upside down with his legs on Riku’s lap.

“What?” Riku asked, looking up from his comic.

“I’m hungry…” Sora pouted, sitting up. His fangs stuck out over his bottom lip. Sometimes it was weird to remember that Sora was a vampire.

“Sora.. You just ate, what?” He glanced to the clock. It was just a few minutes after midnight. “An hour ago, maybe two.”

“I know,” the brunette scooted a bit closer. His voice was a whisper now. “But I’m really hungry this time. I want to do more than just drink your blood, _please_.”

Riku hesitated. Sora wanted to do more than just drink his blood. His mind tried to process this before he sputtered out, “Are you saying you want to eat me?”

“Yeah!” The reply was cheerful and Sora placed his hands on Riku’s shoulders.

The silver haired teen’s eyes widened some. The other eating him was something he had often thought about, but never thought would ever come close to actually happening. Sora was looking at Riku expectantly, waiting for a reply.

“Well… Okay.” He nodded after a moment. “Only because I can regenerate.”

Sora immediately broke out into a grin. He pulled himself onto Riku’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. The brunette leaned in and kissed the taller with some hardness and want. Riku kissed back and the kiss soon escalated to a sloppy make out session, the two grinding their hips against each other.

With his claws, Sora slashed at Riku’s clothing, which earned a groan of protest. Sora stopped it by biting down on Riku’s neck, drawing light blood. Riku let out a low moan, where he had wanted words to be. Sora continued to slash at the other’s clothes until they fell off onto the bed in pieces and scraps.

“Sora, come on--” Riku started, but Sora cut him off by kissing him once again.

Sora kept up the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away and taking off his own clothes. Riku could feel how wet Sora was when they ground against each other once again. Instead of kissing him again, Sora instead raked his claws down Riku’s sides and began lapping up the blood, while with his other hand, he began rubbing at the silver haired teen’s shaft.

The taller teen moaned, biting down on his lip as his sides were clawed. He wondered how far this was going to go. Was just a bit of skin going to be eaten? Or something more? He didn’t know; he should have specified, but it was too late now.

Once Riku was fully hardened, Sora positioned himself above the other’s dick. Slowly, he lowered himself, letting out a low moan. It was easy going and Sora was able to get all of Riku’s dick in. He began a steady rhythm then, coming almost all the way up, before slamming back down. Sora started a steady pace, one that was fast and a bit rough, Riku rolling his hips so Sora wasn’t doing all the work. The two of them were moaning loudly.

It didn’t take long before Riku was panting, and Sora could feel that the other was close to his climax. Sora let out a small mewl, pressing a kiss to Riku’s lips and rocking his hips harder, until he felt Riku buck up his hips harshly. The silver haired teen came, crying out Sora’s name. The brunette came soon after, and as he did, he dug his claws into Riku’s stomach.

“Wh-What’re you..?” Riku asked through ragged breathing as he felt the pinch of claws in his skin.

“About to eat!” Sora chimed happily, and tore open the other’s stomach.

Riku muffled a cry. Sure, he had endured small bits of flesh chunks ripped off and eaten few times before, but this? This pain was new. Sora took the flesh that was on his hands and stuffed it into his mouth, his cheeks becoming large and blood smearing over his lips.

Sora took his time eating, making sure it was slow and drawn out. He shoved his hands back into the open stomach, until it was up to his forearms. He played with Riku’s intestines, pulling and stretching them out gradually. Looking Riku straight in the eye, the vampire lifted the insides to his mouth and bit down. The texture was a bit like a noodle, squishy and chewy. It took a bit before he got the small amount in his mouth swallowed, but once he had, he dove right back into eating. He continued eating until he was covered in blood, near soaked, and the guts were all gone.

“All done!” Sora chimed happily, patting Riku’s side.

Riku let out a soft moan of pain, but already his insides were growing back, his stomach slowly healing back together. In about half an hour to an hour, he’d be fine as if nothing even happened.

“Let’s do that again some time! You’re pretty tasty.” Sora licked at his lips.

“Next time, warn me first before you go and rip my guts out.” Riku huffed, turning his head against the pillow. “I’m stuck like this for awhile, so come cuddle. Just be careful.”

“You got it!” Sora climbed up on the bed so that he was laying next to the other.

Sora let out a content and happy sigh through his nose. He wiped the blood from his hands on to his clothes, staining them more, but he didn’t care. Once he had, he wrapped his arms around Riku, closing his eyes.

“Oh, and Sora?” Riku looked to Sora.

“Hmm?”

“No more midnight snacks.” 


End file.
